My Dear Brother
by Vampiress-Enchanted
Summary: Sasuke suffers from an illness that nobody knows what it is. And when Itachi comes and reconises the disease and knows what to do,what will be his choice.
1. Chapter 1

It was an unusually quiet morning in the Leaf Village. It was usually loud, the sounds of little children playing, the adults chatting, and the Genin training and the ninja academy students as well. For some odd reason, Sasuke didn't feel like getting out of bed. He was so tired, but he didn't know why. His legs and arms felt numb, he just couldn't move.

"I'm sure Kakashi-sensei and the others won't mind if I skip out on practice today, any way I AM the number one Genin in the whole village," Sasuke thought to himself, and soon he fell back asleep.

At the usual spot were they all meet...

"Were's Sasuke?" Sakura asked as worry filled her bright green eyes.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure he's just running a little late," Kakashi stated.

"Yea, he'll be here, Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

15 minutes later...

"I guess we should go check on him," Kakashi started. "It's unlike him to skip out on practice."

"Yea, it really is unlike him," Sakura replied. With that they headed off to the little shaggy house that Sasuke lived in. When they got there Kakashi knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer.

"Sasuke, I'm coming in!" Kakashi announced as he opened the door. The three of them walked in and saw the sleeping form on the bed.

"Stay here," Kakashi whispered, " I'll take care of this." then Kakashi walked over towards the bed. When he was leaning over Sasuke's sleeping form, he noticed Sasuke was paler then usual. Also his breathing was off track, and his face had a good flush to it.

"Is he sick?" Kakashi thought to himself. "Sasuke," he whispered while shaking his shoulder lightly Then after that Sasuke shot up foward. His faced was covered with sweat and he was panting.

"Nice to see that you're awake," Kakashi said smiling. Sasuke looked towards Kakashi with a confused expression on his face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cheered as she ran over to him.

"What are...you guys...doing here," Sasuke asked with a weak voice.

"Well you didn't show up for practice, and we all got worried so we came to check up on you," Sakura answered.

"Guess I should get up now," Sasuke thought as he tried to get out of bed. When he stood up. He fell foward, like he was fainting but Kakashi caught him just in time.

"Are you okay?"Kakashi asked.

"Yea, I'm just a little dizzy," Sasuke said while trying to stand up only to fall over again. Kakashi put his hand to Sasuke's forehead to see if he was running a fever.

"You're burning up," Kakashi stated.

"I'm fine, I'll get dressed and we'll head out for practice," Sasuke said while standing and heading towards his closet half limping, half walking. Sasuke grabbed his regular attire. The blue shirt with the collar with his clans symbol on the back with the white shorts. He headed towards his bathroom and grabbed his headband on the way. Once he was done he put on his blue ninja sandals he was ready.


	2. Authors Note

2 all my fans out there I am no longer KingdomHeartsChic13 but Roy-Mustangs-Girl, so any time u want 2 look me up i am now as i said be4 Roy-Mustangs-Girl


	3. Emergency Room

When they got to the usual training grounds, they started practicing chakra. Kakashi was keeping a special eye on Sasuke because of this morning. They started the excersise which includes running up the tree, seeing if they can focus all their chakra at their feet. When Sasuke started to focus, he felt a rush of nausea rush over him and he vomited all over the ground. Kakashi shot up and hurried to Sasuke's location.

"Sasuke, maybe you should go back home and rest," Kakashi sighed when he felt Sasuke's forehead only realizing his fever had gotten higher.

"No. . . . I can't take . . . a break . . . if I want to kill . . . Itachi," Sasuke rasped.

"Well how do you plan on killing him if this sickness kills you first," Kakashi said. Kakashi always seemed to prove a point. Another feeling of nausea rushed over him as he threw-up again. Soon Sasuke fell unconscious.

"SASUKE!" Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi took Sasuke up and ran to the infirmary, Sakura and Naruto tagging along.

They all ran through the doors of the infirmary and to the desk.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked.

"HURRY WE NEED HELP, HE'S SERIOUSLY SICK!" Sakura yelled as she pointed at Sasuke. The nurse nodded and hurry and got some doctors. Sasuke' s breathing was really heavy now and he was shivering even though he had a really high fever. They put Sasuke on a stretcher and carried him off to the Emergency Room. Sakura had begged Kakashi to wait in the waiting room, and Kakashi had finally snapped and said 'yes'.

About three hours had passed and they were still waiting in the waiting room.

Soon a doctor had came up to them with a semi expression on his face. He had short greenish black hair and wore the usual white doctor's coat. He had rectangle glasses at the brim of his nose and had brown eyes. Once reaching them he asked,

"Hello I'm Dr. Kazuma, are you the ones that brought in Mr. Uchiha?" Dr. Kazuma asked. Kakashi nodded and waited for the doctor to continue.

"Well, these symptoms he's having aren't quite adding up to a sickness. It's one we have never seen before," Dr. Kazuma continued.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we really don't know, we'll give you the medications for all the symptoms he's having and see how it goes," Dr. Kazuma sighed. Kakashi nodded as Dr. Kazuma handed him the proper medications.

"If anything goes wrong bring him straight back," Dr. Kazuma ordered. Kakashi nodded as he Sakura, and Naruto headed to Sasuke's room.


	4. Return

The sight that the three saw was quite tragic. Sasuke was paler than normal. His breathing was heavy, even with the help of the oxygen mask. Sweat was collected up on his forehead, and he was shivering, even when he was under many blankets.

"Kakashi-sensei..do you think Sasuke is going to be okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yes, I think he will, the doctors are doing all that they can to help, I'm sure he'll be fine," Kakashi said while ruffling Sakura's hair. Sakura gave a little smile. '_I sure hope your right Kakashi,'_ she thought to herself. They all sat there for a few hours and soon Sasuke's onyx eyes opened. The scanned the rom and noticed all three of them there.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sakura exclaimed loudly.

"Please...stop yelling...my head hurts..." Sasuke rasped. Sakura nodded as she backed away slowly, her lips tightly pressed together.

"How are you feeling Sasuke?" Kakashi asked planting his hand on Sasuke's forehead. He was still burning up, but, the fever was down a bit.

"Like crap...my head hurts...my throat hurts...my stomach hurts...and I can't feel my arms or legs..." he said. Kakashi gave a small nod in acknowledgment.

"Don't worry, you'll be okay soon enough," Kakashi said.

"I hope so sensei..I hope so.." Sasuke said as he drifted off to sleep.

It was three more days before Sasuke was able to return. Kakashi had come to pick him up from the hospital and take him home. He filled out the needed documents and grabbed all the medication as Sasuke waited for him in a chair nearby. He then walked to him.

"Come on Sasuke, we can go home now," Kakashi said smiling, even though it wasn't visible through his mask. Sasuke nodded and got up. He still stumbled on his feet, and coughed a few times, maybe th occasional nausea would overcome him at times, but to Kakashi he seemed better, although he didn't know Sasuke was only putting on an act.

The next day, it was the usual training in the forest clearing. Sasuke was acting like his normal 'I'm better then everyone' attitude. Kakashi was keeping a special eye on Sasuke though. He had a gut feeling that not everything was alright. Sasuke was still staggering and got dizzy as well, but he kept reassuring everything was okay, and he would be fine, but Kakashi didn't believe him one bit. Sasuke was ordered to only do light training like Shuriken targeting and such, and he listened. So right now he was just throwing Shuriken at a tree. After a few hours of his training yet again, he became dizzy falling to his knees panting heavily. Kakashi then rushed over to his side.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...just..fine," Sasuke said, but then he passed out. Kakashi gave him a worried glance and then picked him up bridal style.

"I'm taking Sasuke home, keep practicing okay," Kakashi ordered to Naruto and Sakura . They nodded and Kakashi took sasuke home like planned.


End file.
